


一二三，木头人

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Relationships: 嘉齐如梦 - Relationship, 齐嘉
Comments: 2





	一二三，木头人

焉栩嘉记得自己是关了消息提示音的。但微信连续“叮叮”几声，还是把他吵醒了。张颜齐说晚饭后来接他。他抻平自己在宿舍床上伸了个懒腰，又抱住被子蜷着，回了个OK。宿舍里安安静静的，没开灯，反倒显得整个环境温馨朦胧。

张颜齐在校门口招手，焉栩嘉把书包递给他，坐进车里时张颜齐往他怀里丢了一颗薄荷糖。焉栩嘉很认真地研究透明糖纸，接着侧脸鼓起一块，说话也含糊：“我好像没带睡衣。”

张颜齐：“你平时不都穿我的。”

也没有。焉栩嘉把糖块换一侧含，喝了一口水被凉到，缓了一会儿才说：“这个薄荷糖好凉，我都不困了。”  
张颜齐转头看他一眼，焉栩嘉就把头别过去看窗外。张颜齐瞥到他脖子后面的抑制贴，从衬衫领子里露出一个小角。  
还贴歪了。张颜齐看着鼓起腮帮子咽水的焉栩嘉，很想现在就亲一亲他的脸颊。

眼看那个蓝色吸管杯水位降低，下车前焉栩嘉喝掉最后一口，把嚼碎的薄荷糖一起咽下去。

家里的沙发都比宿舍的床宽敞许多。焉栩嘉往沙发上一扑，只觉得口腔里还凉飕飕，但太阳穴很痛，意识和身体都不太清爽，像被他拨下沙发的那块小毯子一样皱巴巴。张颜齐把毯子捡起来，焉栩嘉埋在沙发里问：“一起洗吗？”

抑制贴撕下那一刻，焉栩嘉呼一口气，由着张颜齐拿花洒冲他。张颜齐说你有没有看过一个视频，给羊驼洗澡的，那个宠物店员也是这样抱着羊驼。焉栩嘉靠着他摇摇头，有一搭没一搭地讲学校里发生的事情，下巴搁在张颜齐肩头，说话的时候像个卡顿的发条木头人。他还想说什么，张颜齐怕他咬到舌头：“嘉嘉，你先别动。”

哦。焉栩嘉歪头，双手从张颜齐背上滑下去，在腰间圈住：“一二三，木头人。”

张颜齐忙着搓沐浴泡泡，随便嗯了一声。焉栩嘉把胳膊收紧了一点，眼眶湿漉漉，说话带点鼻音：“你犯规了。”

接着又喃喃起来，说了什么听不太清楚。两个人洗澡洗了近一个小时。张颜齐走出浴室后深吸一口气，总算从濒临缺氧的危机中解脱。焉栩嘉伸手摸一下自己后颈：已经烫起来了。

一开始留了盏台灯。灯光很柔和，张颜齐在这样的暖光里吻焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉闭眼又睁眼，手背搭在眼睛上，移开手后眼尾通红。张颜齐就把最后的一点亮也熄灭。黑暗里窗外雨点在滴滴答答响，被子床单摩擦出一点声音。

半夜焉栩嘉醒了一回。露在外面的小腿摸起来很凉，他就把腿蜷进被子。又觉得这样不舒服。在床上来回扭了几下，张颜齐本来就睡得不沉，何况挨得近，这下也醒了。

张颜齐拨开他的刘海亲一下额头：“难受吗，要不要喝水？”  
焉栩嘉缩在枕头里：“好累，但是睡不着。”

“那我们玩木头人游戏，”张颜齐撑着胳膊坐起来：“谁先动就输。”  
“我说开始。”焉栩嘉拽一下张颜齐：“你别坐着。”

第一局接了好长一个吻。焉栩嘉屏着呼吸，张颜齐没忍住在他腰侧挠一下，焉栩嘉就一脚蹬在空气里，整个人都缩成一团。

第二局张颜齐埋在他胸前。

焉栩嘉呼吸急起来。信息素在周围安静地流动。而后张颜齐抬起头，捂住了他的眼睛。看不见的情况下焉栩嘉更敏感。张颜齐只是深深埋进去，焉栩嘉的腿就屈起夹住他的腰，捏住被角张着嘴喘气。接着言语也多余。焉栩嘉搂着张颜齐的脖子，眼皮撑不起来，只会一声声叫，任由眼泪糊住睫毛。

就算是alpha，张颜齐也很难在这样的处境里保持清醒。距离上一次发情期太久，焉栩嘉最近也一直在学校住，每天跟他分享校园见闻，张颜齐甚至有种在网恋的错觉。

“嘉嘉。”张颜齐捻着他的发梢，焉栩嘉过了一会儿才努力睁开眼睛：“嗯？”

“没什么。”张颜齐迅速回答。

“不可能！”焉栩嘉撇嘴。

呃，张颜齐语塞。焉栩嘉啪唧一下翻过去趴他身上：“你刚刚在想什么？”

呃呃呃。  
张颜齐努力组织语言：“你也太，呃，太湿了……你看那一块被子都……”  
打住。焉栩嘉直接拿起枕头盖在张颜齐脸上，张颜齐一边唔唔唔唔一边把话说完：“你看，我说了你又生气！”

好烦！焉栩嘉咕噜一下从他身上滚下去：“睡觉。”

“那还玩木头人吗？”张颜齐挪过来抱他。  
玩。焉栩嘉一闭上眼就想睡了：“你别说话了。”

一，二，三。

晚安。


End file.
